Cubicle Love
by Beth - Geek Chick
Summary: Lafayette Reynolds was tired of seeing his cubicle workers Eric and Sookie flirt with each other without ever actually asking the other out. He decides to play cupid, but to what end? AH/AU/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Those who have me on Author Alert, go ahead and have a read, anyway. This is for Sookie Stackhouse Vampire Mysteries, but as it's AH/AU, slightly OOC, it'll read as just a sweet romance. If you need visuals for the characters, look up videos for True Blood. Alexander Skarsgard and Anna Paquin star as Eric and Sookie.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>This is a story about two people who worked in an office. Just your normal, everyday office where everyone worked in cubicles and chatted in the coffee room. The few dozen people meant that everyone knew each other, but not everyone had to be friends.<p>

Lafayette Reynolds served as the office manager, and he did it very well, despite his appearance and affectations. Newcomers always raised an eyebrow when they were approached by the tall, black man who wore glitter eyeshadow and nail polish with his tailor-made suit. But those that knew him stood by his side and knew him to be fair and friendly. Some would say over-friendly, but hey, that's just how he was.

And he liked it that way. He wanted everyone to be happy, and if he found one of his friends to be worried about something or down in the dumps, he made it his own personal mission to put a smile back on their face.

His newest project was a bit delicate, though. He'd noticed two of his workers – Eric Northman and Susannah "Sookie" Stackhouse – glancing at each other every now and again. Sometimes a smile would accompany the looks. But to his dismay, those hints of flirtation never went any further. He wished and hoped one of them would piss or get off the pot, but no, nothing ever happened.

Sookie had worked for him for a year now and became a surrogate sister to him, but he worried for the girl. She had a body hidden under the long-sleeved shirts and cardigans she wore, but apparently had no want to let the rest of the world know.

He'd hired Eric two months ago, and it seemed as though Eric had the same qualms about showing off his 6'5" body as Sookie had. But what could he do about that? They were both hard workers, and short of calling down the "What Not to Wear" crew on them, there's nothing he could change about their attire.

Until one day when he saw Eric bend down to pick up something Sookie had dropped, and time seemed to stop for a few seconds as their hands brushed. Then the moment was gone. And Lafayette had a brilliant plan. He was going to help two of his favorite people get together.

How to do it without the other knowing was the trick. But Lafayette figured once they got out of the confines of the office, maybe they'd be more at ease with each other. Yeah, that'd work.

Sookie would come first, as he knew she'd be much more averse to going to a club than Eric. And he had to do something about how she looked. Idea in hand, he approached her at the end of the day.

"Sookie, girl, you gotta help me."

Sookie looked down at her watch and groaned. She really hoped to be able to get home at a decent hour today. "More work?"

"Ah, hell, no. This is more of a personal favor. You know my friend, Pam?" Lafayette asked.

"Yeah, I think I saw her in the office a while back. Tall, blonde, right?"

"That's her. She's getting married, can you believe it?"

"Tell her congratulations for me."

"I will. But there's more. She's asked me to do makeup and hair for the wedding party."

"Wow, okay, but what does that have to do with me?" Sookie asked, a frown coming on her face.

"Girl, I haven't made up a female face in years, and that was for the theater. I doubt Pam wants her bridesmaids to resemble the cast from the Rocky Horror Picture Show."

Sookie bit back a laugh.

"So, do you mind being my beauty model? You and Pam have similar coloring, and I could try out some shades."

"Sure, that sounds like fun."

"You free tomorrow afternoon?"

Tomorrow was Saturday, but Lafayette knew Sookie usually spent her weekends at home. She nodded, so he said, "Come by my place at 4pm, okay? Oh, and make sure to wash your hair before. I want to try some new 'dos I saw in a magazine."

"Okay, Lafayette, but you're buying me dinner for this!"

Nodding, Lafayette sauntered over to the other side of the large room until he got to Eric's cubicle. The tall man almost looked comical in the small space, but he never complained about the cramped quarters.

"Eric, glad I caught you before you headed home."

Eric looked up at his boss – it still startled him a bit to see that much makeup on a guy, but he was coming to terms with it. Besides, he was his boss, right? "More work?"

Lafayette sighed. What was it with these two workaholics? "Hell no. It's Friday, son. No, I got more of a personal favor to ask of you."

Eric leaned back in his chair, "Sure, whatever you need."

"My friend, Pam, is getting married and put me in charge of finding a band to play at her reception."

"Well, congratulations to her, but what does this have to do with me?"

"Didn't you say during your interview that you wrote articles about local bands?"

"Yeah, but that was in college, and –"

"Whatever, it was only a few years ago, right? I know nothing about music. Which makes you a step ahead of me, anyway."

"So, you want me to find you a local band?" Eric asked, looking a little perplexed.

"Pam's given me the names of a few of 'em. Would you mind coming down tomorrow night to hear one with me? Give me your opinion?"

"Oh, sure, I can do that," Eric said with a nod.

Lafayette grinned, as he realized his plan was fitting together perfectly. "Tell you what, I'll text you the details later and meet you there, okay?"

"Sure, Lafayette, but you owe me a drink for this."

Nodding, Lafayette sauntered back to his office. A dinner and a drink. His matchmaking plan was going to put a dent in his wallet, but he hoped it'd be worth it. Plus, he'll have some fun playing Barbie with Sookie. Maybe she'll see that a little lipstick isn't necessarily a bad thing.

* * *

><p>Saturday 7:00 p.m.<p>

Lafayette looked Sookie with barely suppressed surprise. He knew there was a stunning beauty beneath the dowdy clothes, but damn. He made her change into a dress because, as he told her, makeup and upswept hair looked ridiculous in a track suit.

But even in a potato sack, the shining blue eyes and curly blonde hair that framed her face now would turn any head. He whistled as he took a turn around her, and clapped his hands in self congratulations.

"Lafayette, come on," Sookie said, a blush lighting the flawless skin of her cheeks. "It can't be that much of a change."

"Yeah, it is. And I didn't even do that much, child. Where have you been hiding all that?"

Sookie shrugged, "I don't know. Just never been too much of a girly-girl, you know. And makeup costs money, and –"

"Pfft," Lafayette said, waving off her concerns. "I know about how you grew up, Sookie, and that's understandable. But I know how much I pay you, and Cover Girl ain't that expensive. Matter of fact, you're taking all the stuff I put on you today."

"Oh, no, I couldn't," Sookie protested.

"And what am I going to do with it? Peach blush ain't exactly my color, and I know damn well Pam is not going to settle for secondhand goods."

"Well, okay," Sookie said. "So, can I take this stuff off now? I'm starving, and you promised dinner."

"Yeah, we're going out to dinner, but you're going like that. Like hell I'm gonna waste a work of art on just myself."

And so with a few pokes and prods, Lafayette got Sookie out of his house and into his car and headed to the club. It was just in the nick of time, too. He'd told Eric to meet him at the club at 7:30pm, and he wasn't sure how skittish the tall blonde was.

He kept a strong grip on Sookie's hand as they walked from the car to the club 'cause he could feel the girl getting more and more hesitant as she saw their destination.

They were only two feet away from the entrance when –

"Laf, what is this place? I thought we were getting something to eat."

"They have a kitchen, honey. Just thought you'd like some music along with your free supper."

That did it, and she stopped pulling back. He rolled his eyes at the effort he'd had to make just to get two of his favorite people to have a good time. They stepped in, and he used his height over the smaller girl to pick Eric out of the crowd. And there he was, at the bar. The place was about half full, and he could see a table or two was open.

He pointed it out to Sookie and told her to grab them a table, and he'd go to the bar and put in their drink and food order. She seemed kind of hesitant to sit alone, but he gave her a reassuring smile and headed through the crowd to the bar. He had no qualms about leaving her to herself, for as a frequenter of Merlotte's club, he knew for certain that 80% of the male customers were of the homosexual nature.

Something, of course, he neglected to tell Eric, who was looking more than a little uncomfortable standing at the bar while no less than three guys were trying to hit on him.

"Eric! Glad you made it," Lafayette said, waving away the wannabes with a flick of his wrist. "Weren't waiting long, were you?"

"Uhh, no, Laf. Thanks. So, about this band?"

"Yeah, I think they go on in about a half an hour. I was gonna get some food and a drink. Why don't you go grab a table, and I'll put the order in?" he said, waving in the general direction of where Sookie sat. Hopefully, the man wouldn't be so blind as not to see the hot blonde girl and realize who it was.

He waved a ringed hand at the bartender and leaned back against the bar to watch the scene unfold. Should be interesting, considering the two actors in the play had no idea they were on a stage.

Sookie sat at the table, alternating between drumming her fingers on the table and smoothing her hands over the dress Lafayette made her wear. Given the warm Louisiana night, he'd opted for a white sundress that was dotted with splashes of red flowers. It was tighter and showed more skin than she normally did, but to their credit, it seemed the men in the establishment didn't seem to notice. After a few minutes, she began to relax and enjoy herself.

That is, until she saw one of the men in the crowd walking towards her table. She lowered her gaze and hoped he kept on walking, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw the waist and hips of a man encased in tight jeans stop right by her table. Damn.

"Sookie?"

Tight jeans spoke her name, and she lifted her gaze, her eyes glinting off of a black t-shirt that stretched across a built, lean frame and settling on his head. His handsome, chiseled, blue-eyed, long blonde-haired head.

"Eric?"

Just as she drank in the sight of him, Eric's eyes slid off her lovely, glowing face to the blonde curls that draped across her bare shoulders. Her chest was half on show, given the tightness of the dress's corset, and the rest of the fabric slid across her hips and legs.

Her voice, though, was pure Sookie. Southern and well-cultured, though at the moment, it was on a higher pitch as she said his name again.

"Eric, what are you doing here?"

"Checking out the band," Eric explained weakly before dropping down in a chair across from her. "You – you –" Eric shook his head as the unfamiliar words of flattery he was trying to articulate tied up his tongue. "What are you doing here?"

"Lafayette brought me," she said, coloring a bit as his gaze seemed to completely engulf her. She'd always thought the newest employee to their little group was handsome, but the dress shirts, ties and slacks were nothing compared to what he was wearing now. And he had his hair down, instead of tied up severely at the nape of his neck. She saw now that it hung straight and brushed against his shoulders. Damn.

"Really?" Eric asked. "Why would he bring you to a gay bar?"

Sookie's eyes snapped up, "I don't – I didn't know. We're just here to eat. I played Barbie to his makeup attempts, as you can see. And he promised me supper, so he brought me here. His friend, Pam, is getting married, and he said he needed someone to practice on for when he does her makeup and hair."

"Whoa, whoa, Pam?"

"Yeah, she's got the same coloring as me, so –"

"Pam is getting married, and Lafayette's doing her makeup?" Eric asked. When Sookie nodded, Eric began shaking his head in response.

"What's wrong with that? He's really good! I mean, look at me," Sookie said with a laugh.

"I'm not saying anything's wrong with it," Eric replied. "You look beautiful. But Lafayette asked me to come here 'cause he said Pam asked him to find her a band."

"Oh," Sookie said. "So you think –"

Sookie didn't allow herself to finish that sentence, and she looked across the room to the bar where Lafayette was standing. When their eyes met, he quickly turned away to talk to the bartender, but she had seen enough.

"He set us up," she said in a whisper.

"I think so," Eric said. "I mean, why else – he's never asked to see me after work before this."

"Me, either," Sookie said, suddenly feeling as if the high she'd been riding the last few hours came crashing down. "I'm sorry, Eric."

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault."

"No, it's Lafayette's," she said, her good mood sliding towards frustration and anger. "Why did he think it was okay to play with us like this?"

"I don't like it, either," Eric scoffed.

"You know what? I'm gonna go," Sookie said, pushing her chair back and standing up. "If you're staying, tell Lafayette I will talk to him on Monday."

"I won't be staying, either," Eric replied. "I prefer my private life remain just that – private."

And so, they left – somewhat together, as they were both headed to the same exit, but once there, they separated. Eric went to his car, and Sookie pulled out her cellphone to call for a taxi back to her apartment.

Lafayette left the lovely company of the bartender with a drink in both hands and headed towards the table he left Sookie at. He'd given the two lovebirds enough time to get acquainted with the new versions of them, and now was time to give his regrets, and he'd leave them to it.

However, when the crowd parted, he saw that the table was empty. He looked around for a tall blonde guy and short blonde girl, but the place held neither.

"Hey, if you're looking for that blonde girl you walked in with, she left with another guy."

Lafayette glanced over at a very handsome Latino man who sat at the next table. "Was the other guy god-like tall with long, blonde hair?"

"Yes."

Lafayette groaned at the man's smooth accent and sidled up to him. "Then I'll have to share my drinks with someone else."

The Latino man, whose name he learned was Jesus, smiled at him and accepted Sookie's drink. Well, Lafayette thought, it seems like everyone's going to get lucky tonight. He was just glad his little project worked out so quickly. See, he told himself, all it took was bringing two like-minded people together in a different situation, and who knows what kind of magic can happen?

**A/N Oh, really, Lafayette? Do you really think Eric and Sookie are out now bouncing on a mattress? Just wait 'til Monday. :) Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lafayette waltzed into work Monday morning, still feeling the high from a lovely weekend. He'd set up two of his favorite people, and he himself had a marvelous time with Jesus. He settled down in his office and was about to enjoy his Starbucks when his door opened and one of the objects of his good mood peeked her head through the door.

"Lafayette, may I have a word with you?" Sookie asked.

He was struck by two things immediately – one, the tone of her voice wasn't happy nor pleased, and two, she wasn't wearing a lick of makeup, and her hair was pulled back in that dreadful bun.

"Of course, Sookie," he said, setting his coffee aside. No use wasting it on what he figured would not be a pleasant conversation. He waited until she came in and shut the door before asking, "You did take that makeup home with you, right?"

"Forget about the makeup, Lafayette."

"What? I thought you liked it," he said with a frown.

"I did, at the time, though if I'd known that it was going to be used as all part of some elaborate set-up, I'd have said no to your little arrangement," she said, crossing her arms over her ample chest.

Damn, Lafayette thought. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Eric and I figured it out as soon as we started talking. Pam isn't getting married, is she?"

Realizing his elborate plan had failed, Lafayette hung his head in embarrassment, "No, she's not. But Sookie, come on. You gotta admit, Eric did look fine, didn't he?"

"Well, yes, he did, but that's not the point here," she huffed. "What you did was underhanded and scheming. I love you like my own brother, Laf. Please, don't ever embarrass me like that again."

Before he could answer, she swept through the office and shut the door.

That task finished, Sookie went back to her cubicle and settled back into her work. She hadn't seen Eric all day, and she wondered if she should tell him that she had a word with Lafayette, and they shouldn't worry about anymore matchmaking attempts. The opportunity to do so came quicker than she thought when, a little after lunch, she was busy in the copier room when the door opened behind her.

"Sookie, hi."

She turned to find Eric coming in, his arms full of paper. "Hi," she said, her voice cracking a little. She cleared her throat and turned back to the whirring copy machine, willing it to go faster so she could get back to her desk. She wondered where this nervousness was coming from, as they'd been in the same position in the past without this awkwardness. She knew, though. In the past, Eric had just been a handsome co-worker who seemed shy and hard-working. But now all she could picture was him in tight jeans and a shirt that showed off his taut upper body. Just how did an office worker get that kind of physique? She shook her head of the thoughts and concentrated on her work.

Eric didn't have that kind of luxury of concentrating on any type of task, though. His sight and mind was full of the beautiful woman standing in front of him. She wore her normal outfit of knee-length skirt, blouse and sweater, and her hair was swept back to the nape of her neck. All he could see, however, was a curvy body, long blonde curls and glossy lips that begged to be kissed.

He didn't like how their boss had manipulated them, but it did give him a chance to see her outside of the office. And he'd be lying if he said he didn't crave it.

He'd never been that smooth with women, despite his looks and physique. Work had always come first with him, and flings or hook-ups never appealed to him. He'd always preferred to find someone who appreciated his work ethic and he could talk to.

"Can you believe Lafayette?" he asked, wanting to break the stillness of the room.

"Oh, yeah," she said, turning from the copier back to him. "I told him this morning to mind his own business. I don't think he'll be bothering us anymore. I mean, who is he to play matchmaker?"

"I agree," Eric said with a nod. "You don't deserve to be treated like that."

A slight blush came to her cheeks, and she whispered, "Thanks."

"You – umm," Eric said, taking a step towards her, "You did look very pretty, though."

Her eyes rose to meet his, and Eric was caught in their blue depths as she opened her mouth to reply.

What she was going to say, however, was cut short as the door opened again, and another one of their co-workers came through. The copier beeped loudly, as well, pulling Sookie back to her task at hand. She gathered all of her work, and with one last look back at Eric, left the room.

She didn't see him again until she was walking out of the building to the parking lot. He was just ahead of her, and she noticed that his car was parked right next to hers. She wondered if he noticed, as well, and should she say something, or wait for him to say something to her?

She sighed, wishing she had a bit more experience in this type of thing. Growing up in a small town didn't really afford her many opportunities to date. She'd grown up with all the guys her age, and it felt weird becoming romantic with any of them. College brought its own pitfalls, as she was working when she wasn't in class.

Her self pity party continued as she got into her car, inserted the key in the ignition, turned it, and was rewarded with…nothing. "No, not now," she groaned. She knew she needed a new car battery, but hoped this one'd last her for a little while longer, until she could make it to the mechanics.

A knock on her window jolted her out of her reverie, and she looked up to see Eric standing there. She rolled down the window.

"Car won't start?" he asked.

"No. It's the battery. You wouldn't happen to –"

Eric immediately began shaking his head, "No, sorry. The only thing I know about fixing cars is the mechanic's phone number."

Sookie chuckled. She knew the feeling.

"Kind of pathetic, huh?"

She shook her head, "No, why would I think that's pathetic?"

Eric shrugged, jamming his hands down into his pockets. "Don't all girls expect guys to automatically know how to fix cars?"

"This one doesn't. You know plenty of other stuff." He didn't seem convinced, and Sookie shook her head in disbelief. "You've got a Master's Degree, Eric, and you told me Saturday night you've got a background in music."

"Thanks," Eric replied with a smile.

"Well, I guess I should call a tow and figure out how to get a rental for tomorrow," Sookie said with a sigh. "It'll probably be hours before I'm able to make it home."

"Or I could drive you home," Eric offered.

"You don't have to," Sookie said, although his offer sounded more appealing than sitting and waiting.

"I know," Eric said, opening her car door to let her out. "But it'd save you time and money. You can call for a tow when you get there."

His offered hand looked more appealing than sitting in an empty parking lot, so Sookie took it and let him help her out. "Okay."

* * *

><p>The drive home was relatively quiet, but not in the awkward way it was in the copier room earlier in the day. Sookie found herself just enjoying Eric's company and wondering why someone who was so straight-laced and serious in the office would choose to drive a cherry red Corvette. It was the first time she'd ridden in such a luxurious vehicle. Her own car was ten years old and had just recently hit the six-digit figures on the odometer.<p>

Soon enough, they were in front of her apartment building, and Eric parked in front to let her out. Her hand was on the door handle, but she hesitated. The good manners instilled in her begged her to offer some sort of thanks. "Would you like to come in?" she asked. "It's the least I could do to offer you some coffee."

"Yeah, okay," he replied quickly, getting out on his side. He'd moved so fast around the car that he was at her door before she was able to extricate herself from the low bucket seat.

Eric was soon sitting on her couch, and she was in her kitchen staring at the coffee as it poured into the carafe. Her apartment was roomy enough, but having Eric there made it seem a little smaller. Or was it just the fact that she'd never had a guy in there before? Or was it just the fact that it was Eric?

Her jumbled thoughts were broken by her phone ringing.

Eric took in everything in the room around him, trying to get a better picture of the blonde who was walking through it to her phone. He was trying to get a clearer picture of who the real Sookie was. The simple office worker, or the Southern belle that he'd seen in the bar two days ago?

By Sookie's side of the conversation, he surmised that she was talking to their boss.

"Yes, Lafayette, I know my car's still in the parking lot."

"The battery's dead. I'm going to have it towed tomorrow."

"No, I'm okay. Eric gave me a ride home."

The phone call ended, and Sookie walked back to the coffeemaker, which had stoped dripping. She put the pot, sugar and creamer on a tray and carried it into the living room. She motioned for Eric to help himself as she sipped at her own mug.

"Lafayette was worried about you, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's nice that he looks out for me, I guess."

"Is that why he was trying to set you up with me?"

Sookie shrugged, "I don't know. I've worked for him for a year now, and he's never done this kind of thing before."

"So, why now? Why us?"

Sookie chuckled, "I don't know. I guess he thinks I'm lonely."

"Are you?"

The blatant, out-there question made Sookie freeze in the middle of taking a sip of her coffee, and she swallowed carefully before answering. "I'm alone, but I don't know if that equates to being lonely. Are you?"

Eric shrugged, "Maybe a little."

"Tell me about it?" Sookie asked gently.

"Well, it's just, I had to work all my life, you know. We didn't have much money, but I knew what I wanted ever since I was about 12. I wanted to go to college and get a degree. And there's not much time for anything else when you're working and going to school. I guess staying in became more of a habit than anything. How about you?"

"You'll laugh," Sookie said, shaking her head, "but it's the same with me. Plus, guys only seemed to see my looks and figure and assume things. Even you did."

Eric nearly choked on the mouthful of coffee, and he swallowed carefully. "When? I don't remember –"

"In the copier room," Sookie said. "You said I looked pretty Saturday night, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. Was there something wrong with that?"

"Only that it means you have no interest in me except when my hair is all curled up, and I've got an inch of makeup on my face," she replied.

Eric sighed and sat his coffee mug back on the tray. This wasn't going as well as he'd hoped. "That's not true."

"You've never said it before," she countered.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I didn't think it," he shot back. "And while we're on the subject, what about you?"

"What do you mean? I never said anything to you about that night."

"You didn't have to. The way you looked at me in the club, I felt like a slice of prime rib by the time you were done looking me up and down."

Sookie didn't have a counter to his argument, and she slumped back on the couch, holding her coffee mug like a shield. He was right, she had to give him that. Even if he did only respond to her when she was dolled up, she did the exact same thing, so who was she to argue?

"What are we fighting about again?" Eric asked with a nervous laugh.

"I have no idea," Sookie said. But deep down, she knew. Despite their annoyance with Lafayette for pushing them together, they were there, in her apartment, sitting on her couch. And too much had been said already to just say good-bye and see you around the water cooler.

"Eric, I think one question will clear all this up, for me, at least," she said.

"What is it?"

Closing her eyes, Sookie said quickly, "Would you have noticed me before that night?"

A sound of exasperation from him opened her eyes.

"God, Sookie, I have noticed you. For months now."

"Oh."

"You never said anything more than hi to me, so I thought you weren't interested."

She really had no idea where the laughter came from, but Sookie sound found herself giggling.

"It's not funny," Eric said.

"Yes, it is," Sookie said with a reassuring smile, "'Cause I've felt the same way about you."

"What? Oh, geez."

"Yeah."

Eric felt his annoyed and frustrated mood begin to lift. He decided to go with his gut and asked, "So, if I asked you out now?"

"Are you going to?"

"I am. Right now, in fact."

"Huh, imagine that." Sookie sat there flabbergasted at the situation she found herself in. Here she was, in a plain black skirt, nondescript long-sleeved blouse and oversized cardigan, no makeup, and her hair brushed straight back off of her face. She felt tired, too, and she was sure her eyes were a bit puffy. Yet Eric was still interested in her. Who would have thought it?

"Sookie?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Yes. I mean, if you're sure."

"Yes, I'm sure," Eric said with an amused grin.

Sookie returned it, feeling the happiest she'd ever felt in a long time. "Wait, did you mean now? I was just going to cook some chicken for myself, but I have enough for two."

Eric blinked at her. "Don't people usually get dressed up and go out to a restaurant and a movie or something?"

"We already did the dress up part, remember?" Sookie said. "And remember how that turned out."

"Yeah, you're right," Eric agreed.

"I've got some new DVDs I haven't watched yet," she offered.

"Sounds like a date."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, they were halfway through a movie and the rest of the coffee when Sookie turned to Eric, "Think we should let Lafayette in on this?"<p>

"Why not? He was the one playing matchmaker, so we might as well put him out of his misery," he replied.

Sookie picked up her phone and dialed Lafayette's number. "Hey, Laf."

"Sookie? What are you doing calling this late? Do you need a ride to work tomorrow or something?"

"No, I think I'll be all right."

"Are you sure? I'll do it, honey. I mean, I guess I owe you after the whole Eric setup thing. What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"Laf, I'm fine. And I'm not mad about that anymore."

"Why not?"

Sookie laughed and shook her head, "Because Eric and I – well, we're on a date. Right now."

"Girl, don't play with me. I can tell by the caller ID that you're at home."

"I know I'm home. When my car didn't start, Eric took me home. I cooked, we ate, and now we're watching a movie."

"Wow. So you called because –"

"I called because we wanted to say thank you."

"Okay. You sure you're not mad anymore?"

"Good night, Laf. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, Sookie."

* * *

><p>When the movie was over, Eric knew he'd have to leave soon. They both had to work in the morning, but his first real date had been going so well, he didn't want it to end.<p>

When the credits started to roll, Sookie saw a resigned look on Eric's face and knew what he was thinking. She was thinking the same thing, too, that she didn't want the night to end. But, she thought, they'd see each other tomorrow. And hopefully they'd have more nights like this in the future.

She walked Eric to the door, and wondered as he hesitated if he was going to kiss her good night. She didn't have to wait more than a few seconds before Eric's hand reached up to cup her cheek and tilt her head up.

Given that it was the first real kiss for both of them, none of the awkwardness or hesitation they'd expected showed through. It was a kiss of promise and sweetness and hope, and Sookie held onto that as Eric whispered good night and let himself out.

**THE END**

**A/N Thanks for all the interest in this little story. I'm not planning to extend it any further, though. My original plan was to have it end as-is. Hope you enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
